This invention relates generally to use of tracheostomy tubes and associated equipment, and more particularly is addressed to the problem of inadvertent disconnection of elements of such equipment, which can lead to unwanted interruption of breathing.
This invention improves upon the highly advantageous apparatus and method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,463 to Hammersley, and incorporated herein by reference.
Tracheostomy plates have been commonly metallic. Clips were used on such plates to anchor the tracheostomy tie band (i.e., "ties"). Older type tracheostomy ties consisted of twill tape that was clumsily tied to each side of the tracheostomy plate, wrapped around the patient's neck, then tied together on the side of the patient's neck.
Later, with the advent of VELCRO.TM., tracheostomy ties became a little easier to use. Today, tracheostomy ties consist a variety of materials, such as foam padding, elastic cloth, and wide and narrow materials, to enhance patient comfort. However, all of the tracheostomy ties mentioned above utilize the technique of feeding the tracheostomy tie through the eyelet provided on the tracheostomy tube plate, then fastening in some manner by either tying or using VELCRO.TM. material.
When the caregiver applies a tracheostomy tie in the conventional manner, the tracheostomy tie is applied under the plate. Some caregivers utilize hemostats or needle holders to attempt to pull the tracheostomy tie through the tie opening, occasionally pinching the patient's skin rather than grabbing the tie. Both of these methods can cause significant discomfort to the patient, while the tracheostomy tube is being manipulated.
The other negative is the time factor. Especially in the current health care market, time is of the essence. If time can be saved in the application of a tracheostomy tie, it would be welcomed.